Type-00 Takemikazuchi
The Type-00 Takemikazuchi (Japanese name: 00式 武御雷) is a high-performance 3rd-generation Tactical Surface Fighter produced for the Japanese Imperial Royal Guards. History Produced during the early 2000's and intended as a replacement for the aging Type-82 Zuikaku, the Type-00 is by far the strongest unit fielded by the Japanese, with a heavy emphasis placed on close-quarters combat and superior maneuverability. The Type-00 has various parts of its body weaponized for close-quarters contact, including its head crest, fingertips, legs, and the inclusion of bladed weapons mounted in its arms; an influence from Soviet TSFs, who first popularized the concept of weaponized parts with the Su-27. Surpassing the Type-94 in combat performance by a fair margin, the Type-00 is unmatched save for a select few other third-generation machines. The various Type-00 variants have different head sensors as well, with the Type-00R's sensors being the most elaborate and high-performance. Development of the Type-00 began in 1990 when the Royal Guards issued a need and demand for a replacement for the Type-82 Zuikaku, to prevent their combat power from falling behind that of the Imperial Army. Development of prototypes by the White Fang test unit continued through the fall of Japan and the retaking of the Japanese mainland until 1999, where plans were drafted for the production of the various Type-00 variants until the Type-00 line entered full production in 2000, finally equipping the aging force with superior units to the Imperial Army. The Imperial Army had also considered adopting the Type-00, but the high costs of the machine and slow production rate (a maximum of 30 machines per year at the highest) forced them to abandon the plan in favor of keeping and maintaining the older Type-94. The Type-00 series also have very tight maintanence requirements, and even the least of their components are expensive and hard to procure in acceptable numbers. Deployment The Type-00 has seen little use outside of Royal Guard operations due to their exclusive nature, as normal pilots are unable to pilot a Type-00 unit unless in an emergency or the Type-00 pilot themselves give the permission to do so; failure for a non-Royal Guard pilot to heed these rules is seen as a harsh breach of conduct. What is known, however, is that several variants exist, and can be determined by their color schemes. While the color schemes may seem flamboyant, all camouflage schemes so far have failed to work on the BETA, and the bright colors of the Type-00 series serve as important rank-based visual cues for allied pilots during the hectic nature of close-quarters combat. With the clearing of the Kashgar Hive in 2001/2002, the Type-00 has gained significan recognition worldwide. After Operation Ouka, the world's attention had turned to the vast stores of G Elements underneath the remaining Hives; afraid of losing out, the remaining powers of the world sought to secure the Hives in their own territory before other nations could intervene under the guise of "assistance". With the success of the Type-00 in Operation Ouka in terms of Hive infiltration capability, a detachment of Type-00s were shortly after attached to the United Nations for evaluation in future Hive combat tactics. Known as the "First Independent Northern Squadron", this squadron's main purpose is to conduct cold weather testing with a group of modified Type-00F and several Type-00Cs in preparation for joint Soviet-Japan exercises in Siberia, where harsh weather conditions often erode both physical components and the effectiveness of current sensors and electronics. The squadron's machines are modified to resist low temperature conditions and are also equipped with the XM3 OS so as to explore the possibility of exporting the Type-00, or creating a variant for foreign use. They do not retain their rank-specific colors, instead appearing in the blue hues of UN-attached forces. 1998 Prototype A prototype Type-00 unit was deployed during the Battle of Kyoto in 1998, where it effortlessly destroyed a swarm of Tank-class BETA. Any further information about this unit remains unknown. Type-00R The Type-00R, usually colored purple or blue, is a machine crafted for exclusive use by the Shogunate and the immediate five royal families serving under the Shogun's command, with the highest possible performance of the Type-00 series. Purple denotes direct relations to the Shogun, while blue denotes a relation to the five ruling families. One Type-00R in purple was delivered to the UN Yokohama Base in 2001, a gift from the Shogun to Meiya Mitsurugi, then a cadet and trainee pilot stationed there. That particular Type-00R is tuned for maximum combat effectiveness as a machine that was supposed to be used by the Shogun herself, even including a biometric identification unit to prevent unauthorized boarding, and can be truly considered a customized unit in every sense of the word. However, it did not see combat action until Operation Ouka. Another Type-00R, in blue, was known to be fielded by General Ikaruga from one of the ruling houses. Ikaruga received the Type-00R in 2000, and notably used it to great effect during the rearguard action of the Sadogashima Hive Battle as a commander of the 16th Battalion of the Royal Guards. Unlike the Shogun's Type-00R, Ikaruga's unit represented the actual variant of the Type-00R, which uses a small number of common parts with other variants of the Type-00 series to reduce already sky-high manufacturing costs. Type-00F The Type-00F, a weaker variant usually painted in red or yellow, is fielded by distinguished commanders and/or bodyguards for royalty in the Type-00R. The parts used in the Type-00F are less exclusive than the Type-00R, for ease of repair and production. The most prominent example belongs to Mana Tsukyomi, a bodyguard for the Shogun assigned to keep a watch over Meiya; she would use her Type-00F against insurgent forces during the Coup d'état of the Japanese shogunate and the Defence of Yokohama Base, later passing her unit on to Sakaki Chizuru for Operation Ouka. Makabe Seijyurou, a Royal Guard pilot sent to Europe for training, was also eventually assigned his own Type-00F. Takamura Yui, a commander in charge of the Japanese side of Project: PROMINENCE, piloted a yellow Type-00F. Type-00A The white Type-00A is a variant fielded by officers either serving under a higher commander or in charge of a smaller combat unit. Their performance is another step down from the Type-00F for ease of repair or production. Three units are known to be used by Ebisu Minagi, Kamiyo Tatsumi and Tomoe Yukino, officers serving under Mana Tsukyomi, and were later passed on to Tamase Miki, Yoroi Mikoto and Ayamine Kei during Operation Ouka. Type-00C The grey Type-00C is the last variant and the lowest performing Type-00 unit; the Type-00C's mechanical joints experience a 30% drop in performance compared to the Type-00A, although they still have 20% higher engine output and 60% joint strength/durability increase over the Type-94. The Type-00C is used by normal pilots serving the Royal Guards and saw action during the Coup d'état of the Japanese shogunate in 2001. Trivia *The Takemikazuchi shares its name with a patron deity of military and war arts; the deity's tales are told in the Kojiki ''literature collection of Japanese Shintoism and the deity is enshrined in the Kashima Shrine. According to legend, the deity was born from the blood that stained the sword used by Izanagi to kill Kagutsuchi. *Within the Muv-Luv fanbase, the Type-00, especially the R-variant, is considered one of the "Big Three" late 3rd-generation TSFs because of its power, alongside the F-22A Raptor and the Su-47 Berkut. Appearances Takemi spriteset blue 1.png|Type-00R as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. Takemi spriteset grey 1.png|Type-00C as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. Takemi spriteset purple1.png|Type-00R (Shogun) as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. Takemi spriteset red 1.png|Type-00F as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. Takemi spriteset white 1.png|Type-00A as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. Type-00 Takemikazuchi yellow anime ver.png|Type-00F in ''fudai colors, as it appears in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse anime. Lineart Type-00Rline.jpg|Takemikazuchi Type-00R (Shogun Colors) Type-00F.jpg|Takemikazuchi Type-00F (Samurai Colors) Type-00FYui.jpg|Takemikazuchi Type-00F (Fudai Colors) Type-00A.jpg|Takemikazuchi Type-00A Type-00C.jpg|Takemikazuchi Type-00C Type-00FUN.jpg|Takemikazuchi Type-00F (UN Colors) Type-00CUN.jpg|Takemikazuchi Type-00C (UN Colors) takemi concept.jpg|Type-00 Takemikazuchi concept art Gallery 029.jpg|A Type-00A in high-speed close-quarters combat. Armor lock.jpg|A Type-00A in unarmed combat stance. Konachan.com - 80834 jpeg artifacts mecha muv-luv sky snow sword weapon.jpg|A contingent of Type-00s around a traditional Japanese residence. Konachan.com - 80835 gun jpeg artifacts mecha muv-luv sky weapon.jpg|A Type-00R mid-boosted jump, accompanied by an XG-70d and another Type-00A/-00F. Category:TSF Category:Total Eclipse Category:TSF Category:Total Eclipse Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:The Euro Front Category:The Day After Category:Succession Category:Faraway Dawn